Angel of Darkness VegetaxBulma
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: They hated each other, which was normal but she couldn't defend herself against someone stronger then her. VegetaxBulma


Angel of Darkness (VegetaxBulma)

**Angel of Darkness belongs to Alex C. And Yasmin K. And the mentioned Dragon Ball Z characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I've always wondered how Vegeta fell for Bulma and vice versa especially when Trunks was conceived. Then I found out it was a fling. Well hopefully you enjoy this.**

His glare never wavered from whatever he was staring at. He didn't care how much that woman bugged him; he had every right to be there with that emotion. He didn't want to be on Earth – a planet that he tried to destroy – and be alive after Frieza killed him. If it wasn't for those brats that came to Namek, then he would be in hell with that monster.

"Vegeta, dinner's ready." Bulma's mother, Mrs. Brief, hollered from the kitchen window with that same smile on her face.

How the hell can she continue to smile when she could easily be killed? He thought with that glare intensifying. I shouldn't even be alive but thanks to Kakarot and his friends. I am. Damn them to hell.

"Vegeta get in here. Your dinner's getting cold." Bulma's voice ran through the silent night. The stars were beginning to come out in the dark blue, near ebony sky.

"I will woman! Give me my own damn space!" He hollered, turning that glare onto the woman that was driving his nerves to insanity. He didn't care; he just wanted her out of his hair for once. He could fly away but he didn't want to. He felt no urge to do it. He just wanted his own time to himself for once.

"I am giving you your space." She hissed, her own glare on the shorter man.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans. You're not supposed to be treating a noble saiyan like this." He hissed, turning around to look at her. If he could, he would blow her to bits right there.

"I don't care if you are or not. If your not eating with us . . . then I'm putting it back. Get your own food when you get hungry." She hissed, slamming the door behind her. Huffing, she glared at his food. She tried to be nice to the man and let him stay there. She tried to get on his best mood but got on his worst. How the hell is that even possible?

Rubbing her temples, she shook her head. She never really understood men.

Vegeta glared, hopping over the fence to find some place that had something quick to eat. Most of all, it had to be quiet or he would be killing someone today. He didn't care, he could be out there in the other world – most like hell – but he wasn't. He should be with Raditz and the other Saiyans.

"Where's Vegeta?" Mrs. Brief asked as she watched her daughter fume as she cleaned the table.

"He's being the noble bastard that he is and thinks he's not supposed to be yelled at. He can get his own food for all I care." Bulma answered, slamming the plate down into the soapy water, splashing it.

"Go find him. He can have his food later dear." Mr. Brief said, making her grimace.

"Fine." She growled, grabbing a wind jacket and went out the door. She hated him, all thanks to his threats of killing her. She tried to help him out by being there for something but he never asked for it. He always ignored her.

Walking down the sidewalk, she kept muttering to herself silently, wishing to punch him in the mouth. He was a royal pain in the ass to her.

"Hey there girlie. You seem lost." A male voice caused her fuming thoughts to cease. That same voice caused the blue hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Turning around, she stared into the dull, drunken brown eyes. Her voice wouldn't come out as if it was stuck in her throat. Her body froze as her mind raced through what she should do. She tried to will her body to move but it wouldn't.

"You seem lost. I'll help you out." The man said, grabbing her arm tightly.

Wincing from the tight hold, she tugged on it. "Le-let go." She whispered as she continued to struggle out of the grasp.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out pretty girl." He said, the grip he had was growing tighter.

"She said let go. And shouldn't you be going home." Vegeta's voice greeted her, causing her to spin around to look at him the best she could.

"Veg-Vegeta." She gasped, feeling the unknown male try to hold onto her arm as she stared at the Saiyan prince.

"Let go of her now." He hissed, his anger flaring as he grabbed a hold of the man's neck. He didn't care if he was taller then him, he had more power. Tossing him, he looked back at the smart but yet a stupid woman. "You're a real bother woman."

"Like you're not." She muttered, a sigh escaping her afterwards. Shrugging, she looked to the ground. If you can't beat them, join them like the saying goes. Walking up to him, she latched onto his arm, looking at the sidewalk.

"What the hell-"

"Thank you Vegeta." She thanked, her lips pecking his cheek lightly.

Blushing, he turned his head so he couldn't face her. He had to ignore the feelings in that unknown heart that he had.

**Please review. I tried my best with this so hopefully you liked it.**


End file.
